<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humouring by CynicalRainbows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590769">Humouring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalRainbows/pseuds/CynicalRainbows'>CynicalRainbows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, soft aragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalRainbows/pseuds/CynicalRainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Anne self-harms, Aragon finds out about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humouring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please please let me know if you have thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘I can tell what you’re doing, you know.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne jumped at the sound of Catalina’s voice behind her- she’d thought she was the only one awake- and held a hand to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina just watched her impassively. ‘I’m worried about you.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, next time don’t sneak up on me-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No. Not that.’ Her voice stayed even but Anne felt a bit wrongfooted, as if she’d missed the beginning of the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What then?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What you’re doing to yourself. I don’t want to make things uncomfortable and I know you probably don’t want to talk about it but-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are you talking about?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about Anne.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I really, honestly don’t.’ Anne turned back to the countertop and continued spooning instant coffee into her green mug. ‘Is this one of those riddle things, because if it is, I don’t get it.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand closed over the lip of the mug. ‘Anne. Please can we talk about this seriously? I’m worried about you.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Talk about what?’ Anne jerked her mug away, coffee grounds scattering and scowled. ‘We can talk as soon as you stop being all vague and weird- I’m fine! I have no idea what you’re on about-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What you’re doing to yourself.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne blinked at her. ‘I’m not doing anything-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re making coffee at 3am.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘......That wasn’t illegal last time I checked….’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You should be asleep.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Sorry, when did I become Kitty?’ Anne put her hands on her hips. ‘I know you and Jane have that whole mother-hen thing going on, I know Cathy puts up with it too but I did NOT sign up to it, ok?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You can’t stop us noticing things Anne.’ Catalina didn’t sound cross, just determined. ‘And you can’t stop us caring either. None of us are saying anything because no one wants to upset you but we shouldn’t just be letting it go either-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What are you talking about?’ Anne was as close as one could get to shouting in her frustration. ‘You’re not saying anything- it’s driving me mad, you’re being deliberately vague and it’s infuriating-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re not sleeping.’ Catalina’s voice cut through hers, calm and cold. ‘You’re staying awake half the night and getting up ridiculously early every morning- we can all see you’re tired. You’re not eating properly- do you think we don’t notice? We do talk to each other Anne, we’re not stupid-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So what if I missed lunch once or twice? That’s totally-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Telling Jane you ate with me and me you ate with Cathy? Or telling us you grabbed breakfast on your own- or that you’ll get something later and then pretending you’re full?’ Catalina continued, her eyes on Anne’s face. ‘That’s not by chance. Your room is an icebox- your heating is never on, I haven’t seen you wear your coat once all winter-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So I don’t like it, what’s the big deal?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s freezing out, Anne. You not liking your coat- fine, who cares? But you going out in freezing weather day after day after day in just that hoody thing- no, that IS a big deal. You’re going to make yourself sick.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. She hadn’t realised Catalina had been watching her quite so closely-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re working yourself into the ground, you never drink at rehearsals unless someone forces you- you’re going to do yourself an injury if you keep pushing yourself so hard…’ Catalina shook her head and took a step forward, her voice softer. ‘Look. I know things are hard. I know it’s difficult but- Anne, hurting yourself isn’t going to fix things you know…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne jumped again, snatching her hand away from Aragon’s warm grasp. ‘What? I’m FINE- I’m not hurting myself!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you sure?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Come on!’ She tried to laugh but it came out oddly shakey. ‘That’s- look- Catalina, c’mon-’ She lowered her voice. ‘Hurting yourself- that’s what Kit does- did’ she hastily corrected herself. ‘It was serious.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It was.’ Catalina agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So-’ Anne looked at the woman incredulously. ‘I’m not doing anything like that! Not that I’m doing anything-’ she added quickly ‘Just….’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s different. But the principle is the same.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Seriously?’ Anne widened her eyes. ‘You’re comparing what Kitty went through with-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re both punishing yourself.’ Catalina raised an eyebrow, daring Anne to disagree. ‘You’re both trying to distract yourself from- well, you both have a lot of things that I can imagine you’d want to not think about. It’s understandable that you’d want to make yourself have to focus on something else- but it’s not safe, and it’s not something I can just ignore either. I love you both too much to let it go- we all do.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne gave a little twitch at the last part of Catalina’s little speech and her eyes were just a little too bright when she looked up from the linoleum. ‘I don’t know what to tell you Catalina. It sounds like you’ve managed to convince yourself-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I have.’ Aragon stepped forward and took both of Anne’s hands in hers- this time, for all of her show of annoyance, Anne did not pull away. ‘And perhaps- ok, perhaps I am imagining things and this is all a big coincidence, ok? And perhaps I’m being overprotective.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne snorted. ‘Self awareness at last!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘But in that case-’ Catalina carried on as if Anne hadn’t spoken. ‘In that case- I hope you’ll understand that this is only because I care about you very, very much and I couldn’t bear the idea of you hurting and us not doing anything about it. You’re very precious to us, you know.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne gave a little jerk of the head, unable to speak, and Catalina carried on. ‘And in that case- I hope you won’t mind too much if you have to humour me for a bit, so that I can reassure myself that you ARE taking care of yourself.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Like-’ Anne’s voice cracked a bit but they both pretended not to notice. ‘Like what?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aragon took another step closer and wrapped her arm around Anne’s shoulders, pulling her close into her side. Anne let her, leaning into the warmth in spite of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ‘Like letting us make you breakfast again- like eating with us when we cook.’ Aragon’s voice was much softer now; she tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Anne’s ear. ‘Like taking a break with the rest of us during rehearsals- it’s not the same without you to talk to, you know.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne let out a shakey little breath. ‘I didn’t think anyone had missed me-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well we do.’ Aragon held her more tightly. ‘We all do.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Anything else?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You can let me buy you a new coat- one that you WILL want to wear, one that will actually keep you from catching your death-’ She waved away Anne’s objection. ‘My treat. We can call it an early birthday present if you want but I AM getting you one, so you might as well just pick out something good, ok?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘-Fine.’ Anne’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Aragon beamed, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head in jubilation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Good. Thank you.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you for letting you buy me a coat?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘For humouring me. And for the last thing.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What’s the last thing?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aragon gently unwrapped herself, put Anne’s mug in the sink and then steered her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. ‘The last thing is that you’re going to humour me by getting a good night's rest, where I can keep an eye on you.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped outside Anne’s bedroom door. ‘Pajamas. Five minutes or I WILL come and fetch you out.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Seriously?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You can ask Cathy- you do NOT want to test me on this.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘-Fine.’ Anne kept up a grumbling tone as she changed into her pajamas, crossed the hall and settled herself under Aragon’s incredibly puffy duvet. ‘But this is just for tonight-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This will be for as many nights as it takes for me to be convinced that you’re getting enough rest. But I suppose-’ Catalina waited for Anne to finish arranging the pillows before turning out the bedside light. ‘I will accept confirmation from one of the others if you’d prefer to be with Kitty or Cathy or-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well-’ Anne rolled onto her side, enjoying the cloud-like softness of Catalina’s expensive bedding. ‘I wouldn’t want to leave you wondering….’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh yes?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s probably like….easier for me to just sleep here. Just until you’re convinced, of course.’ Anne hurriedly added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina smiled and stretched out an arm, taking a little more time to stretch than usual. After a moment, Anne burrowed into her side and she chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sure. Just until I’m convinced. It’s good of you to humour me.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I know.’ Anne’s face was muffled by the fabric of Aragon’s pajamas, one of her hands clutched tightly to a fistful of gold sateen; one of Aragon’s hands gently smoothed her hair. ‘I know.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>